Elluka Chirclatia
'''Elluka Chirclatia '''foi uma feiticeira do Reino Mágico de Levianta e noiva de Kiril Clockworker. Após ser expulsa de seu posto como sacerdotisa, se tornou assistente do relojoeiro. Foi posteriormente, selecionada como candidata ao Projeto "Ma" junto com sua futura cunhada, Irina. História Vida no Templo Elluka nasceu em 30 de Janeiro, BT 007 no Reino Mágico de Levianta.The Muzzle of Nemesis Booklet - Timeline Na juventudade, presenciou através da televisão os eventos relativos ao Projeto "Ma", sobre Adam Moonlit e os testes em Eve Zvezda.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 6 Conforme cresceu, Elluka aprimorou suas habilidades e se tornou uma poderosa feiticeira. Algum tempo depois, Elluka foi aceita como sacerdotisa em um tempo em Lighwatch. Posteriormente, Elluka conheceu e se apaixonou por um relojoeiro, Kiril Clockworker, e o curou de seus sintomas de HER. Sendo posteriormente expulsa do templo por má conduta, se tornou assistende de Kiril, passando a viver com ele e tornando-se sua noiva. Durante isso, Elluka fez amizade com a irmã de Kiril. Irina. Quando surgiram rumores de que Elluka havia se encontrado com o deus Held em Elphegort,Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet a maga deixou claro para a família de Kiril que ela nunca havia saído de Levianta durante toda sua vida.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Projeto "Ma" Em EC 013, após pesquisas de viabilidade, tanto Elluka quanto Irina foram selecionados como potenciais candidatas ao Projeto "Ma"Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet. Conforme se aproximava a data da seleção final e a competição ficava cada vez mais hostil, Elluka se manteve preparada para matar Milky Eights, Ly Li, e Irina, caso fosse necessário. Após a o aparente suicídio de Milky Eights e a provável morte acidental de Li Ly, Irina aproximou-se de Elluka no templo Levia-Behemo. Pediu que parassem com aquelas mortes sem sentido e declarou que Elluka poderia ser a nova Ma. Aceitando o acordo de Irina, Elluka a abraçou em gratidão, apenas para ser apunhalada pelas costas.Ma Survival Legado Após sua morte, Levia personificou Elluka, fazendo Kiril ouvir a voz de sua amada ordenando que colocasse seu corpo na proibida arca do Pecado. Após a explosão causada na arca como resultado de um imprevisto, Levia e Behemo encarnaram no corpo de Elluka, e Levia, tendo suas memórias apagadas, tornou-se a alma principal. Com as memórias de seu corpo físico, Levia viveu como a renascida e dita imortal "Elluka Clockworker", sofrendo por centenas de anos de culpa e luto por sua amada família e país.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Tendo sobrevivido a Catástrofe de Levianta, Irina culpou sua antes futura cunhada pela destruição de seu sonho e corpo, jurando vingança.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Seguiu-se então uma disputa pelos séculos seguintes, com Irina fazendo todo o possível para interferir na busca de Elluka Clockworker pelos recipientes do pecado e só descobrindo a verdade sobre Elluka muito tempo depois. Quando explicando a Levia as razões para Elluka Clockworker não ser a verdadeira Elluka, Irina citou as contradições em sua amizade com Held e sua dificuldade em reconhecer Prim Marlon como uma HER.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Traços e Personalidade Elluka foi uma mulher determinada e de bom coração. Acreditando e amando, era extremamente devota ao seu querido Kiril, apesar de o mesmo ser originalmente um HER, removeu seus sintomas e nutriu o desejo de casar-se com ele.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Seu comportamento se extendia a sua cunhada, a quem desejava proteger assassino misterioso que agia na hostil competição.Ma Survival Apesar de sua bondade, Elluka poderia causar problemas, como é notável em sua expulsão do templo por má conduta.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Independentemente disso, era extremamente dedicada a seu trabalho como sacerdotisa, removendo a Síndrome da Malícia Hereditária da população.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 Também cultivava um desejo imenso de se tornar Ma, considerando a possibilidade de matar as outras candidatas pelo título.Ma Survival Talentos e Habilidades Elluka foi uma poderosa feiticeira, vista com respeito por seus semelhantes. Como tal, possuía uma vasta gama de talentos mágicos e eventualmente foi aceita como sacerdotisa no templo.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Entre seus outros poderes estava a habilidade de detectar HERs e remover seus genes de malícia.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Apesar de seu incrível poder mágico, carecia em outras áreas avaliadas para candidatura ao Projeto "Ma".Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet Relações Kiril Clockworker: Amado de Elluka. Extremamente apaixonada pelo relojoeiro após curá-lo, Elluka desejava fazer parte de sua família e eventualmente viver com ele. Como sua noiva, a ex-sacerdotisa trabalhou como assistente de Kiril na relojoaria. Irina Clockworker: Cunhada de Elluka. Sendo irmã de seu amado, era alguém com quem Elluka se importava muito, apesar da tensão causada por posteriormente serem concorrentes no Projeto "Ma". Com a suposta desistência de Irina, a comovida Elluka decidiu que a protegeria. Levia: Divindade adorada por Elluka. Apesar de nunca encontrar-se pessoalmente com a deusa, Elluka a cultuava, já que fazia parte do templo de Levia-Behemo. Após a morte de Elluka, Levia recebeu seu corpo e suas memórias residuais, e como resultado, acreditou ser a própria Elluka. Trívia Conceito e Origem *O nome de Elluka é parcialmente inspirado pelo nome da Vocaloid que a representa, Luka. Curiosidades *Quando candidata ao Projeto "Ma", as pontuações de Elluka foram M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53, e R=63Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet. *Elluka compartilha da mesma data de nascimento (30 de Janeiro) que sua Vocaloid.The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 - 2013~2014 Calendar *Durante o segundo verso do PV de Ma Survival, na cena de Elluka são subexpostas as palavras Orgulho e Preguiça, relacionadas aos Oito Males do Corpo, que mais tarde evoluíram para os Sete Pecados Capitais. Galeria Arte Conceitual= EllukaConcept.png|Concept art of Elluka by Ichika |-| Músicas= MAsurvival.png|Elluka along with the other Ma candidates in Ma Survival |-| Outros= Act2front.jpg|Elluka and Irina on the cover of Original Sin Story -Act 2- EllukaOSStrailer.png|Elluka as she appears in the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition trailer Aparições Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Megurine Luka Categoria:Humanos Categoria:História do Pecado Original Categoria:Sete Pecados Capitais Categoria:A Loucura do Duque de Venomania Categoria:Presente da Princesa Que Trouxe o Sono Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Loucura do Duque Venomania Categoria:Família Clockworker